Rich Man, Poor Woman
by UchihaDamsel
Summary: What happens when two different people from two different walks of life collide? Will chaos ensue? Will love bloom? Follow Sakura as she enters the crazy world of Next Innovation! aka Konoha's biggest Tech Company. "You know what Mr. your manners is as hideous as your hair." a fake smile "Hn." a smirk "Uh oh" collective gasps "Sakura, he's our boss." the whisper "WAIT WHAT!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Rich Man, Poor Woman**_.

 **Act I: Two Sides of Card.**

"sakura's 'monologue-ish' lines"

 _"sakura talking to inner"_

 _ **"inner sakura"**_

 **(just an indication so that there will be no confusions)**

I don't own Rich man, Poor woman and I sure as hell don't own Naruto.

" **I've always believed that every specimen that ever exist longs for something, either be it emotionally or on materialistic aspect, no human has ever lived without having an ambition."**

 _ **9:50 pm, Sunday .**_

The pinkette stared in awe as she watched the Victoria Secrets' teaser on her television. She's been sitting on her creaky old couch all day long, binge watching her favorite series; Dear Sister. Looking to the model that's been walking on the runway, the pinkette cannot help but felt a pang of jealousy on her chest as she witness the one and only, her rival since birth and Konoha's renowned supermodel - yes folks you got that right - Ino Yamanaka as she smiled sultry, blowing a kiss on the camera.

" Damn that pig! " the pinkette sighed.

"Ten years ago, we were just a bunch of cringey high school girls, competing for our section's top spot and now look at where she is! A freaking model! While on the other hand I'm just..." the pinkette trailed sadly, looking around at the pile of mess around her, aka, her "house". Floorboards are filled with patches, the walls are having some visible cracks, her clothes are piled up everywhere, the only thing that's keeping her cold is an old fan which she got from a garage sale.

She ran a hand through her long pink locks. It's not like she's ugly. She's pretty, exquisite even if she put some proper clothes, meaning skinny jeans or skirts, not the baggy pants that she usually wear.

" Everybody from college has been hella successful. " She looked around her apartment, which pretty much has been her house now since the landlord more than willingly handed it to her because she's the only on who's okay with renting the horrible place. " Heck even Kiba is successful now! " Kiba was one of the few friends that she made on college. Though clearly stating back in college that he doesn't really care if he'll fail or pass, Kiba now runs the veterinary clinic that his family owns.

" How am I supposed to make my parents proud? " now, being into the deepest depth of sadness, the pinkette's eyes started to tear up as she looked at her coffee table. She picked the envelope up and took out her resume. She's been trying to apply for a job for two straight months but to no avail, nobody even hired her, nor did anybody bothered to call her. The only thing that's been allowing her to survive is her part time job on a gasoline station.

"Face it, I'm just a failure." she wiped the tear that escaped through her eye and threw the papers on the floor.

 _ **"OH SHUT UP YOU CRYBABY!"**_

 _"NO YOU, SHUT UP!"_

 _ **"NO I WON'T! SPECIALLY NOW THAT YOU NEED ME THE MOST!"**_

 _"AWWWWW, I'M TOUCHED!"_

 _ **"HUSH! I WON'T JUST SIT HERE AND ALLOW YOU TO PUT MY NAME IN SHAME!"**_

 _"YOUR NAME?! HOW DARE YOU-"_

 _ **"I SAID SHUT UP! NOW LISTEN TO ME! I'VE HEARD FROM THE TELEVISION YESTERDAY, WHEN YOU WERE COOKING, THAT THERE'S A JOB OPENING TO TECH COMPANY, YOU KNOW THE IN KONOHA, NEXT INNOVATION! IT'S YOUR CHANCE NOW!"**_

 _"Chance? That's what I've assumed for the past two months!"_

 _ **"UGH, WAKE UP WILL YOU?! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! THIS COMPANY IS LOOKING FOR ANYYY TYPES OF WORKERS! I THINK THEY'RE LEANING INTO GIVING A CHANCE TO ANYBODY THAT THEY CAN TRAIN!"**_

 _"Do you honestly think that I will fit that job? after all, the course I finished isn't related to technology and such."_

 _ **"JUST DO IT! LIKE WHAT I SAID, THEY'RE OPEN FOR ALMOST ANYBODY! NOW GO AHEAD, PICKUP RUN TO THE NEAREST PAYPHONE AND GIVE THEM A CALL!"**_

 _"Yosh! I'll do it!"_

The pinkette exclaimed, jumping up in process, completely oblivious to the fact that she will land on her rather… beautiful floor board…

" FUCK! Once I get accepted on this job, please Kami-sama help me, the first thing I'll do once I receive my salary, I'll move out from this bloody house."

And on that moment, exactly 10:00 pm, Haruno Sakura, a 23 year old girl who's obviously been feeding herself from part time job money, awaits for the final verdict of yet again another job hunting of hers. With the hopes of this time, everything will turn out the way she wanted.

 _ **On a completely different situation:**_

"Uhmmm sir?" A man in his mid 20's spoke. "We've landed."

"Hn, about time." said man spoke, a smirk gracing his feature.

 _"Ughhh Konoha, finally."_

 **Act II preview….**

 _ **7:00 am, Monday.**_

Our heroine, gallantly wander the busy streets of Konoha!

" Maaaaaaan, that's one hell of a skyscraper! "

Andddddddddddddddd that's a wraaaaap! First ever fanfic, hopefully you guys will like it. This fic is based on Oguri Shun and Ishihara Satomi's drama, Rich Man, Poor Woman. For those who don't know it you guys should definitely check it out! It's old but definitely worth the watch!

Anywaaays this is all for now! See you guys on the next chappy! Reads and Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

* _blows off dust*_

Why hello hello it's been a long time since I've gotten here. I've been very busy with life and all that I forgot about this. God it's been a year hasn't it? Well technically I've had everything sorted out for this fic. I have everything plotted out and I have a clear conception of how I want the whole thing to flow. Unfortunately, when I wrote couple of chapters some issues happened to my laptop and eventually, I lost all the drafts I made. Stupid me didn't make a back-up and such. Anyway I do will try to crack my head again and get back into writing. I might put out some one shots in the near future while I'm trying to get my grove back into this one. Hopefully, I will find myself writing for this fic again! For now, I would like to thank those who left their reviews. My apologies for letting you guys down. This is all for now, UchihaDamsel, OUT!


End file.
